


I stared into the Deep

by Crystallized_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Uchiha Clan, Biting, Blood, Double Penetration, M/M, Madara and Izuna are demons, Marking, Minor possessive sibling behavior, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tampering with the forces that be is a bad idea, Tentacle Sex, Time Control, Time Manipulation, Tobirama learns he really should listen to Hashirama, just to make Tobirama jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: The Deep stared back and spoke to me.Or Hashirama warns Tobirama to stop messing with time and Tobirama doesn't listen.





	I stared into the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).

> There are a few 'friendly' touches between Madara and Izuna, nothing wildly inappropriate (only touching the other's hip and chest), and it's only done to make Tobirama jealous. However I wanted to clearly state it in case anyone would rather avoid it. It lasts like two lines, so it's easy to skip for anyone who wants to read the other parts.

The hiraishin was Tobirama’s greatest invention to date. He’d done the impossible and bent both time and space to his will, much to Hashirama’s concern. His foolish anija still believed in the stories about terrifying creatures that punished all those who sought to mess with things they shouldn’t. Tobirama saw those stories for what they were, silly tales meant to scare children into following the rules. Hashirama warned him never to try the hiraishin again, least he tempt those creatures. That had been met with an eye roll and a blatant lie that he’d stop “messing with the laws of nature.” As if. Now that Tobirama knew it was possible he _ needed _ to see what else he could do!

Tobirama’s first attempt at improving his hiraishin was his first of many disappointing failures. All he’d managed to do was get from one end of his lab to the other. Sure the whole trip had been smoother than his first trip, just remembering the first trip made his stomach clench painfully, but the process was still too sluggish and used far too much chakra for the jutsu to be practical. It had actually taken Tobirama longer to jump between seals if his calculations were correct and that was the opposite of what he was trying for. Resolving to look at the seals again after a few hours of sleep and his chakra doesn’t feel like so much of it is missing, Tobirama locks up and calls it a night. He fails to notice how unnaturally deep the shadows engulfing his new seal are.

The shadows slowly spread, twining around everything Tobirama has touched before condensing into a single, deceptively human shape. “How interesting…” A too sharp grin splits the shadows before they disperse altogether.

A shudder trails down Tobirama’s spine when the Senju returns to his lab a few days later; something felt off. Giving himself a shake, Tobirama allows himself a fond huff at the very Hashirama-like thought, before he strides purposefully into his lab. Missions and stupid clan politics had kept him away from his research for too long, he’d be damned if a stupid feeling kept him away a moment longer!

After his 10th failed attempt at making the hiraishin work again, Tobirama leans against his worktable with a frustrated sigh. It didn’t make any sense, the damn thing had been working before! Now it was like someone had burned all his careful research and sent him back to square -1! Not only that, but every failed attempt had the feeling of unease growing until finally Tobirama couldn’t ignore it any longer. It felt like someone was watching his every move and that thought had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. No good ever came out of a shinobi feeling watched. Being forced out of his lab by something as intangible as a feeling after repeated failures left Tobirama in an absolutely foul mood. Recognizing he’s not fit to be around others, and not wanting another lecture from Hashirama, Tobirama heads for his secret training spot. Perhaps blowing off some steam would clear his head of such silly thoughts.

Except it doesn’t; training only makes the feeling worse until Tobirama finds himself restlessly searching for the eyes he knows are watching him. For the first time since he was a small child, Tobirama feels like prey fleeing an impossibly large predator as he abandons his training to return to the safety of the clan compound.

“You seem tense Otouto,” Hashirama comments that night, leaning against the door frame as he watches Tobirama pace the length of the room.

“I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being watched.” Tobirama grumbles, flopping down on his bed just to stop himself from pacing.

“You haven’t been tempting the higher powers again, have you?” Hashirama asks, his skeptical tone making Tobirama roll his eyes.

“Of course not Anija,” Tobirama huffs with just enough offense to make it believable, “I’ve stopped trying to advance our understanding of the world, just like you asked.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Tobira,” Hashirama sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose like this conversation is giving him a headache. “I’m not saying you can’t keep researching things, just respect the laws of the natural world, and for sage’s sake stop messing with time!”

“You worry too much Anija,” Tobirama chides fondly.

“I don’t worry enough,” Hashirama states, the serious tone drawing Tobirama’s eyes to the elder Senju’s stern expression. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise,” Tobirama swears softly, but the words taste like a lie.

Tobirama manages to stay away from the hiraishin for the remainder of the week, just long enough for Hashirama to stop randomly “checking in” on him, before he’s drawn back to it like a month to the flame. The uneasy feeling hasn’t gone away, but it’s familiar enough that Tobirama can ignore it, writing it off as a lingering side-effect of his last mission. After double checking that Hashirama isn’t lurking nearby to bust him, Tobirama attempts his hiraishin once more. Yet again the jutsu fails to even flicker.

“How can I have gone backwards!?” Tobirama exclaims in frustration, examining the new seal once again. Finding every single line exactly where it should be, he slumps back against the wall, only to go rigid in shock when the wall _moves_.

“That would be my doing,” a voice suddenly purrs, only centimeters from his ear.

Tobirama reacts on instinct, lashing out at the unknown person, only his body doesn’t obey him; it remains completely still.

“Such an interesting mind you have,” the other continues, ignoring Tobirama’s panic as even his lungs fail to move, “few would ignore every warning ever placed before them.”

Tobirama wants to demand the creature release him, to know what he’s done, but nothing escapes his lips, still parted from his earlier gasp.

“Do you like it?” The sinful voice continues, something cold and wrong sliding over all his senses as the creature seems to envelop his whole body. “This is the time you so desperately wanted to control, how does it feel?”

It feels like drowning Tobirama thinks, unable to even struggle against the darkness pressing in on him from all sides. Just before he’s completely consumed, the world spins and Tobirama finds himself on his hands and knees, coughing and choking on air in his desperation to just breathe. There is a hand in his hair forcing his head back to stare up into blazing red eyes, eyes that remind him of all the blood he’s ever split.

“Dragging one moment out into an eternity,” the other continues as Tobirama slowly takes in sharp cheekbones, a chiseled jawline, and inky black hair that moves despite how still the air is. “How did it feel, my little human, to be graced with the tiniest fraction of my power?”

“Intoxicating,” Tobirama finds himself panting, gaze still locked on the beautiful face before him, “I want to feel it again.”

“I knew you would,” the man chuckles, the sound sending a burst of arousal right to Tobirama’s groin. Instead of pulling Tobirama closer, the other releases him and starts to fade away again.

“Wait!” Tobirama nearly begs, lunging forward and gripping the other’s pale wrist like a shackle, “you can’t leave now!”

“Oh?”

Tobirama finds himself frozen again, stuck once more in a never ending moment.

“I do not intend to let you play with my power any longer; if you continue along this path your life will be mine.”

Time returns to normal and Tobirama finds himself grasping nothing but shadows as the man before him dissolves away. “At least tell me your name!” Tobirama demands though it comes out needy and nearly a sob.

“Madara…” The name echoes through the lab and for the first time in a week Tobirama feels truly and utterly alone.

Tobirama’s first instinct is to say fuck it and immediately try his hiraishin again, just to spite the creature, but he ignores it. Only a fool would spit in the face of such a gift; Tobirama should be dead for what he’d done but the otherworldly being had decided to give him a second chance. He knew it was a second chance he would ignore, how could he resist such an alluring temptation, but it wouldn’t hurt him to wait another day. After all Hashirama would never let him hear the end of it if he died so soon.

Missions and border skirmishes keep Tobirama away from his lab for over a week and while frustrating, it does confirm his earlier thoughts, the shadow creature is no longer watching him. Instead of feeling relieved all the Senju feels is annoyed, how dare that bastard already write him off! When Tobirama finally makes it back to his sanctuary, after several increasingly graphic threats of violence against whoever dares disturb him, he weaves his newest seals into the wards already protecting the lab; now all he needed was Madara.

Activating his hiraishin without believing it will work, Tobirama is unprepared to find himself trapped in a vast expanse of nothingness. Unable to speak or move, he remains suspended there, darkness pressing in on him from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was like being frozen in his lab, but so much worse; despite his lungs refusing to work Tobirama doesn’t see suffocation ending this mockery of existence any time soon.

“Did you truly believe I stopped watching you?” A familiar echoes around him as something shifts in the corner of his eye. Tobirama tries to get a better look, but no matter what he does, nothing listens to him. “That I would not know you planned to trap me?”

Again Tobirama tries to speak to defend himself, but his vocal cords remain still.

“Very few have ever dared trap a being such as I,” Madara continues, brushing against every single one of Tobirama’s nerves at once, “and even fewer have lived to tell the tale. Tell me, why should I let you join those ranks?”

_ “I only wanted to talk to you," _Tobirama explains, his words echoing around him even though his lips never move, _ “to learn all that I can from you without you running away.” _

“You are not after my power?” Madara asks and Tobirama can sense the confusion vibrating through the darkness.

_ “Only your knowledge,” _ Tobirama promises, _ “I would rather create my own power than take yours.” _

The darkness is completely still for what feels like an eternity before Tobirama suddenly finds himself thrown back into his reality, body slamming into the floor.

“Dammit!” The Senju growls, slamming his fist into the ground once he’s regained his senses, “I failed again!”

“Not quite.”

Tobirama’s head snaps up so fast he feels something creak in protest, though he hardly notices, too busy staring at the solid form before him. Madara looks the same, though his hair no longer moves like curling smoke, but what really draws Tobirama’s eyes is the fact that Madara’s entire body is visible this time. He drinks in the milky pale skin, his eyes following the lean muscles until they disappear behind a loose black yukata that Tobirama has to fight the urge to rip off.

“You came,” he mutters, slowly standing to face the creature, refusing to remain lower than him.

“Your life is mine, I have come to collect.”

“What?” 

“Did I not warn you about using that jutsu again?” Madara asks and Tobirama’s blood runs cold. He knew it was a risk, but he thought he’d have more time with the creature.

“Fine,” Tobirama mumbles, throwing caution out the window since he’s going to die anyway, “take whatever you what but first give me what _ I _want.”

“I do not need your permission to take what I want,” Madara reminds him with a chuckle, shifting to sit on the only clean worktable in the lab, “you are but an ant to me.”

Tobirama bites back a whimper at those words, unsure if he should feel threatened or aroused by such a threat. Madara is much too calm, sitting like a king in the middle of the seals supposedly keeping him trapped. “You are my prisoner,” Tobirama growls, hating that he loves the smirk that stretches across Madara’s face.

“Have you not noticed?”

“Noticed what?” 

“There are two of us,” a new voice snickers as a body presses against Tobirama’s back, two arms wrapping around him like a vice.

“Impossible!” Tobirama snaps, struggling to break free, “I should have sensed you!”

“Not when your chakra has been returned to a moment long since passed.”

Tobirama realizes for the first time that he can barely feel his chakra anymore; he hadn’t felt this weak since he was an infant!

“What shall we do with him Aniki?” The new being questions, releasing a stunned Tobirama, who just collapses like a puppet with its strings cut, to go to Madara’s side.

“Whatever we want,” Madara decides, his eyes shamelessly raking over Tobirama’s form, “he belongs to us.”

“I don’t understand,” Tobirama mutters, feeling hollow without his chakra, “how?”

“I am all the moments that are and could be,” Madara states with an easy grin, “Izuna is all the moments that have gone by.”

“You have disrespected my aniki,” Izuna continues, his equally red eyes gleaming, “and no one is allowed to do that. We will have to punish you now.”

Tobirama’s not sure if it’s because of the shock of losing his chakra or his desperation to stay alive, but his mind goes straight to gutter at those words. He might not be the most sexual person out there but both brothers were definitely worth lusting over. Izuna is leaner than his brother with the same otherworldly eyes and inky black hair, though his is tamed in a ponytail, and the same damn yukata. “How can two supposed gods not afford a different tailor?” The snark in Tobirama’s tone has both creatures smirking, seconds before the thin black material fades to familiar shadowy wisps.

“First things first,” Madara chides, “we are not gods, that is what you humans call us.”

“We are closer to what you call demons,” Izuna grins wolfishly, revealing pointed teeth that Tobirama could only hope would end up buried in his skin.

“Fuck,” Tobirama whines, finally forcing his eyes away from the glorious expanse of pale flesh before him.

“What would you like to do with him, my dearest otouto?” Madara asks, pulling Izuna close and letting his fingers trail over a sharp hip bone and up a deceitfully delicate spine, causing an irrational, but plainly obvious, flare of jealousy in Tobirama.

“Send him back to the abyss between moments,” Izuna huffs, nuzzling his brother’s bared chest possessively, “that is what disrespectful cur like him deserve.”

“A weak human mind like his would break boringly fast,” Madara drawls, idly trailing his fingers through Izuna’s ponytail, “he could not even survive a heartbeat there last time.”

Tobirama forgets how to breath for a moment as he remembers the feel of the nothingness all around him; all that had been less than a second?! “Don’t!” Tobirama begs before he realizes he’s spoken, “don’t send me back there, please! Anything but that…”

“Aw, the little mortal does not like our home,” Izuna chuckles, his grin sadistic as a wave of his hand has shadowy tentacles twining around Tobirama’s limbs.

Tobirama struggles for all he’s worth, chakra be damned he wasn’t going back there! Just when he opens his mouth to scream at the two demons, another tendril shoves itself down his throat, tearing a startled moan from the Senju.

“How interesting…” Madara purrs as another tentacle strokes the human through his pants.

Tobirama realizes he’s hard the same instant the demons do and suddenly the tentacles retraining him lose their threatening edge.

“He is overdressed,” Izuna complains, a wave of his hand rewinding the Senju’s clothing to nothing more than threads.

“Much better,” Madara agrees, smirking at the squirming man, “what a delectable feast so graciously offered to us.”

“It has been so long since we had a human,” Izuna remarks, watching Tobirama’s face as he summons another tentacle to prod at the human’s entrance, “I hope we do not break him.”

“Maybe we should,” Madara purrs, his tentacle withdrawing from the human’s mouth to caress a pale cheek. “Would you like to be broken _ Tobirama_?”

“Please,” Tobirama whimpers, practically mewling when the tentacle behind him slips inside just enough for him to feel the stretch. “Ah~!”

“Such pretty sounds,” Madara grins, his fangs glinting ominously in the lights and drawing another moan from the human.

“I wonder how many offerings he will give us,” Izuna snickers and Tobirama has half a second to question what that means before the tentacle around his cock strokes him firmly, sending him screaming toward his first orgasm.

“He has not earned that right,” Madara decides, a thinner tendril wrapping around the base of Tobirama’s cock, snatching the human’s release away from him at the last second.

“Nooo!” Tobirama whines, thrashing in a vain attempt to get the shadows off him.

“How cruel Aniki,” Izuna laughs, dark glee sparkling in his eyes as the tentacle in Tobirama’s ass thrusts a little deeper, “I love it!”

“I knew you would my darkest Otouto.”

Tobirama bites back a whimper, torn between thrusting forward into the tentacle still stroking him and back into the one spearing his ass. A second tentacle slips inside, tearing away any thoughts of resisting the two demonic beings before him. “Please!” Tobirama sobs, precum puddling under his drooping cock as both squirming tentacles spread his ass obscenely wide, “please I need-!”

“What could our pet possible need Aniki?” Izuna wonders, his tone innocent despite his dark smirk, “could we possibly be boring him?”

“We would not want that,” Madara agrees, a wave of his hand summoning more tentacles to play with the human.

“No,” Tobirama groans, back arching sinfully in his attempt to escape the two tentacles tugging at his nipples, “no I wanna...I-I need…”

“Poor human does not know what he needs,” Izuna chuckles as he wills another tentacle into existence and forces it between Tobirama’s pale lips. 

“I wonder how deep he can take us,” Madara murmurs, his eyes wracking over the flushed and sweaty form before him as he presses both tentacles even deeper into the human.

Tobirama was in the best kind of hell, he was desperate to come in a way he’d never been before and sage above did he want to come. He’s distantly aware of Madara speaking, but he can’t focus enough to actually comprehend the words. Tobirama thrashes against the tentacles, his chest heaving as the two tentacles in his ass merge into one and press in so deep he swears it must be in his stomach by now. The world whites out for a second as new levels of pleasure and lust overwhelm Tobirama’s system. A brush of soft lips against his ear brings everything back into focus and Tobirama sobs in pained pleasure, his already painful arousal heightened further than he thought possible.

“Would you like to come _ Tobirama_?” Madara’s words are barely more than a breath, but Tobirama nearly chokes himself on the tentacle still in his throat in his hast to nod. “What would you do to earn that right?”

“Anything,” Tobirama promises the second his mouth his free, feeling the smirk against his ear.

“Such a good pet,” Madara praises, one hand coiling around Tobirama’s neck as he effortlessly pulls the human to his feet, the tentacles dissolving away.

Tobirama barely has time to mourn their loss before his lips are claimed in a searing kiss the likes of which he’s never felt before. When an unnaturally warm hand grasps his length, it doesn’t even take a full two strokes before Tobirama’s release paints the demon’s stomach white, his scream swallowed by greedy lips.

“Delicious,” Madara purrs as he pulls back, his eyes glowing brighter as he stares at Tobirama’s shuddering form. 

“M-Madara…” Tobirama whimpers, clinging to the demon as he tries to comprehend all the sensations fighting for his attention. “P-please...I want…”

“Hm? What do you want my pet?” Madara prompts, claws of one hand lightly digging into Tobirama’s scalp as he pets the human, while the other set draws pinpricks of blood on a pale hip.

“Want you...please…”

“How could I refuse such a gracious offering?” Madara chuckles, his hands moving to grip Tobirama’s thighs and pulling the human up until he can wrap his legs around the demon’s waist. 

Tobirama barely has time to realize he’s moved before their are lips on his neck and Madara sheaths his burning length in his willing body, tearing a pleasured cry from him. The demon’s cock is long, inhumanly long, and Tobirama’s willing to bet at least as thick as his fist, but the tentacles have prepared him well and the stretch doesn’t bother him at all. Just when he thinks it can’t get any better, Madara moves.

“Madara!!” Tobirama wails, because sage fuck it all Madara’s cock is ridged and nothing should be allowed to feel this good!

“So many pretty noises,” Madara coos, nipping a trail up to Tobirama’s mouth so he can claim the human’s lips in another kiss, “I just might have to keep you.”

“P-please…” Tobirama groans, nails digging into the flesh of Madara’s back as the demon’s next thrust nails his prostate so thoroughly he see stars. Feeling another set of lips against his neck, Tobirama breaks the kiss to glance over his shoulder, finding other burning set of eyes there.

“You have not forgotten about me, right?” Izuna murmurs, pressing up against Tobirama’s back again, his lips brushing sweaty skin as he speaks.

“Want you too,” Tobirama moans, tilting his head to give Izuna more room.

“I like this one Aniki,” Izuna decides, peppering Tobirama’s shoulder with stinging kisses as Madara spreads the human’s legs wider and sinks in that much deeper. 

Tobirama whines, his whole world narrowing down to the two sets of lips on his neck and the cock in his ass. He feels the chuckle against his neck more than he hears it and Tobirama swears he’s going to black out when both demons start to nibble at the base of his neck. That is until a second cock presses into him, spreading his ass wider than he ever thought it could go the same instant both Madara and Izuna bite down, hard. Tobirama’s scream is wordless and so loud it strains his privacy seals to the max. He instinctively clenches down on both cocks and that proves to be his downfall as the sinful ridges rub his sensitive insides and everything whites out.

“Did we break him?” Izuna questions, releasing the human’s neck and watching his head loll forward.

“We might have,” Madara chuckles, lapping at the wound he’s fangs created, getting a weak from whimper Tobirama. “Are you back with us pet?”

“Wha…?” Tobirama manages to moan before Izuna shifts and his thoughts scatter once more. “Too...much…”

“You have got to find your release twice, surely you will allow us the same joy,” Izuna mutters, sharp teeth tugging playfully at Tobirama’s ear, “right _ Tobirama_?”

Tobirama bites back some strange combination of a sob and a keen when two sets of inhumanly warm hands grip his waist and slowly lift him up, letting him feel each ridge scrap against his too sensitive walls. Blunt nails gouge Madara’s back when he’s yanked back down and the demons stab his prostate with such precision Tobirama swears the nerve much be attached to the end of their cocks.

“Are you ready for the real fun pet?” Madara murmurs, gripping Tobirama’s chin so red eyes meets red eyes, one set hazy with pleasure and the other glowing with dark amusement. Those words flip a switch and suddenly both demons snap their hips forward, punching a scream out of Tobirama’s abused throat.

The demons quickly fall into a rhythm that never leaves him empty and Tobirama swears he’s died and entered the Pure Lands; that was the only explanation for how he could feel so good and still be so hard. Sage above if he wasn’t already dead then these demons were going to be the death of him. A particularly hard thrust into his prostate accompanied by more biting kisses has babbled pleas spilling from his lips like a waterfall and Tobirama has to bite down on Madara’s neck to stop the embarrassing gibberish.

“So good,” Madara praises, groaning in delight when he feels teeth in his neck; very few would dare bite a demon.

“He is perfect,” Izuna moans, his thrusts becoming erratic as he nears his end, “can we keep him Aniki?”

“Would you like that _ Tobirama_?” Madara chuckles, thrusting deeply into the human, “to be our pet for the rest of time? To know nothing but this pleasure for the rest of your days?”

“Please-!” Tobirama sobs against bruised skin, “please!”

“Such a good boy,” Madara grins, a clawed hand tangling in Tobirama’s hair as he yanks the human’s head back, “you are ours Tobirama.”

“Your past,” Izuna mutters, pressing a biting kiss to one pale cheek.

“Your present,” Madara continues, nipping the other cheek and then his chin, before he claims the human’s lips in a searing kiss, “and your future.”

Tobirama’s chakra rushes back to him the second those words are growled against his lips and instantly he’s aware of the infernos of chakra around him, _ in him_, caressing every single one of his nerves. Unable to process everything he’s suddenly feeling, Tobirama practically howls his release to the heavens before the world goes dark. He’s vaguely aware of something lava-hot dousing his insides, but he can’t even hazard a guess before he slips away.

When he comes to sometime later, it takes Tobirama a moment to remember what happened. He wants to write it off a vivid wet dream, except the inhuman amounts of cooled cum in and pooled around his aching body tells him it was very real. “They left me alive,” Tobirama mutters in disbelief, using the nearby worktable to support his shaky legs as he stands, hissing at the sharp pain that shoots up his spine when he so much as breathes, “mostly.” 

It’s pure chance that he happens to pass the single mirror he’d put up to avoid leaving the lab looking too crazy. But when he does, Tobirama has to do a double take. He’d expected to be covered in bruises and bites, he could vividly remember those sinfully sharp teeth in his neck, instead though he finds line after line of red. He’s sure the designs mean something, but the language is lost on Tobirama; the only thing he knows is anywhere the demons had drawn blood is now marked with intricate red tattoos. Letting his eyes fall on the three marks on his face, one on either cheek and one on his chin, Tobirama can’t help but smirk. “Anija is going to love this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Killing Kind by Mariana's Trench


End file.
